


Love Isn't Visible

by TheSheGavin



Series: See No Love, Hear No Success, and Speak No Joy - The Lads Edition [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSheGavin/pseuds/TheSheGavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin was always the reckless, obnoxious friend. The one that everyone teased and poked fun at because that's how they were. Surprisingly, being as reckless as he was, he never really sustained any major injuries, so it came as a surprise when he woke up blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Isn't Visible

Gavin David Free wasn't the best person. He was mischievous, but his heart was in the right place. His looks were slightly above average; he had sunshine-stained brown hair, and his eyes were nearly hypnotizing shades of brown, green, and small flecks of gold. He lived with his boss, Geoff Ramsey, along with his wife, Griffon. He had the job of his dreams, getting paid to play video games with his friends. He was always the reckless, obnoxious friend. The one that everyone teased and poked fun at because that's how they were. Surprisingly, being as reckless as he was, he never really sustained any major injuries, so it came as a surprise when he woke up blind.

"Dude, get your ass outta bed. Breakfast is ready."

Gavin opened his eyes to pitch black darkness. Absolute blackness that you can only see when you're staring into it, rather than just closing your eyes.

"Alright, Go-eff. Can you turn on a light? It's really dark in here." Gavin joked, feeling around in the darkness.

"What the fuck are you talking about? It's 10 in the morning, get up."

Gavin paused.

"Geoff, that's not funny. Turn on the lights, you dope."

There was the sound of the light switch being flicked on and off several times.

"Are you blind or something? The lights are fucking on."

Gavin sat silent for a moment before he gave panicked whispers. "G-Geoff, I can't see. Stop playing with me. This isn't funny."

Gavin felt air in front of his face shift as Geoff waved his hand in front of Gavin's eyes, checking for any sort of movement or life in them.

"Shit.. Oh shit. This isn't fucking funny Gavin. Damn it.. Griffon! Griffon!"

Geoff's footsteps leave the room.

Gavin stumbles out of bed, fear washing over him.

I-I can't see. Can't see. Can't see. What's happening?

Am I blind?

Footsteps return, accompanied by voices.

"- meet you there, alright?" Griffon's voice carried down the hall before a click sounded. She was on the phone with someone.

"Here, Gav. This way." Geoff's voice cracked under pressure, and not in it's usual way, when he grabbed Gavin's hand and led him outside. He heard a door open, then felt warm fresh air hitting his lungs and face. They were headed to the car. They're taking me to the hospital, he thought to himself. Oh my god.. Please let me be dreaming. Let me wake up.

He didn't wake up.

~*~

The doctors told him that the visual part of his brain was damaged from a biological mishap, meaning that his own body had damaged the part of his brain where his sight would be working. Geoff and Griffon weren't in the room, as requested by his doctor, but he could hear them just outside the hall. Griffon was crying. Geoff was offering faulty, yet comforting words.

They were soon accompanied by other voices as his doctor checked the monitors, or whatever he was doing as he walked about. Ray, one of his best friends, sounded worried sick.  
"Where is he? Is he alright?"

Jack and his wife, Caiti, were also outside the door.  
"We came as soon as you called."

Then there was Ryan.  
"How's he doing?"

And then Michael and Lindsay. Michael was silent.  
"How's he feeling, Geoff?"

He heard another person, a girl, but Gavin felt a prick on his arm, and he gave a small yelp. "Ow! Careful."

He continued to try and catch what they were saying, but fog clouded his mind, and he felt a strong desire to sleep. His eyes closed, despite the fact that he was already submerged in a black void, and his limbs suddenly weighed thousands of pounds, pinning him down.

They drugged me. Oh God, I've been drugged.

His mind began to reveal his vision again. He was in the office with all his co-workers. His friends. All of them were laughing and smiling, joking like they usually do. Gavin began crying with joy. He didn't care if it was a dream because he could still see, in a way. His friends were confused by his tears, but he told them he was just happy. Michael rolled his eyes, but he still smiled while Geoff told him to grow some balls and stop being sentimental. Ray slung an arm around his shoulders with a friendly grin, telling him that 'X-Ray and Vav have the most balls around here.' That was their little nicknames they held for each other. Ray had always been a little attached to Gavin.. More than he really should be, but Gavin didn't mind. His mind was always busy else where.

Someone was talking to him, but the others were talking amongst themselves. Who was cooing to him? It was a woman, definitely, and she was softly trying to lift him out of the dream.

No.. No, don't. I want to stay asleep. Please.

/Wake up, Mr. Free. It's time to get up. I'm sorry, but please, wake up./

The colorful world around him started to mist away fading into the blackness once more.

No.. No, no, no!

"No!" He shouted, sitting up abruptly with his eyes wide in the darkness. His face was damp with tears.

A hand touched his arm in comfort.

"Calm down, Mr. Free.." The soft voice hushed his anguish and sadness.

He fidgeted away from her, his voice shaking with anger. "Who are you?"

"My name is Doctor Turney, but you can call me Meg, if you want."

He paused, his anger boiling down quickly and dissolving into a dismal sadness. He pawed at his cheeks, trying to rid himself of tears.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, "You can call me Gavin."

He turned towards her voice, hopefully looking somewhere in her direction.

"Am.. Am I going to get my vision back?"

"There's a small chance but.. The odds are very slim."

Gavin nodded, burying the urge to cry.

"There are some people here to see you.. Well, a lot of people, actually. Is that okay?"

He nodded again, staying silent.

Her footsteps leave to address the murmurs in the hall.

New footsteps rush in, followed by the sounds of some light sniffling and relieved sighs.

"Hey Gav." Ray's voice spoke before arms wrapped around him and a head buried itself in the crook of his neck. Gavin embraced Ray tightly, blinking in surprise.

"Hey Ray." His voice was choked and soft as tears threatened him again.

"Hey, you dickhead." Geoff spoke, his voice raw from crying, "How you feeling?"

"I feel about the same as you. What time is it?"

"Around four. You were out for awhile, but they got you through all the scans and shit they needed."

Gavin fell silent for a moment.

"Who else is here?"

The tension in the room filled his ears, and he noted how Ray let go, but stayed by his side. They weren't used to him being sightless.

"Me, Geoff, Griffon, Lindsay, Michael, Jack, Caiti, Ryan, Barbara, and Joel. Oh, and your doctor is here too." Ray shifted as he spoke, moving to each one of them in turn.

"Well, I got a bloody crowd, now don't I?"

"This isn't funny, you asshole." Michael's voice broke into a half sob. "You're fucking blind. This isn't a joke."

Gavin's heart picked up at Michael's suddenness, and his heart monitor gave it away. He huffed softly, mentally cursing his doctor despite her kindness.

Meg began to address all of them.

"Excuse me, but I think it's best to let Gavin rest. You shou-.."

Michael didn't let her finish.

"Listen, Doctor Turney, we don't need your fucking input. And since when are you on a first name basis with him, huh? He's fucking blind, not in a coma, why does he need so much rest?"

Meg's voice was infuriated, and her soft voice turned as violent as Michael's.

"Listen, you brute, I am allowed to address my patient how he wishes to be addressed. He prefers me to call him Gavin, and if you have a problem with it, I have the authority to make you leave. He needs rest because we believe surgery could fix his problem, and he'll need all his strength. So, if you will please fuck right off my patient, we'll get along just fine."

Michael was in a stunned silence. Gavin accompanied him. Geoff mumbled a quiet, "Damn." This was one hell of a doctor.

Meg cleared her throat, "Now, as I said before, Gavin should get some rest. You all may stay as long as you do not elevate his heart rate too much. Visiting hours are ending at 8, and two of you may stay the night if you want. I doubt all of you will find room if you all stayed at once."

Gavin brightened up slightly. "Well.. Maybe we can all have a small sleep over. Just.. Just to cheer me up a bit?"

He turned to where he believed Meg to be, looking as pleading as he could to her. She sighed softly.

"Fine, I guess.. I can allow it."

~*~

Meg supplied several chairs, blankets, and pillows to Gavin's room for everyone. The hospital provided food for them, even though it was terrible. Barbara told them puns that were just as horrible as the food, and while everyone groaned, Ray and Joel would laugh at the awfulness.

Michael and Lindsay were discussing quietly with each other. Gavin sat in a chair, surrounded by his friends who were treating him just as they always would, and they danced around the subject of his eyes whenever someone made a slip-up. Gavin sat in the blackness, but he knew how everyone would look, so he conjured up the image in his mind. Barbara was to his left, cross-legged and beaming. Next to her was Jack and Caiti, then Geoff with a half-asleep Griffon. Joel was next, and Ray was sitting closer to him than he was to Gavin, which saddened him slightly.

Then there was Meg.

Meg interrupted the happy festivities for a moment to ask if they needed anything. When they all said no, she was about to leave when Gavin stopped her.

"Wait.. Meg, could you stay? Just in case, I mean."

He didn't know why he wanted her to stay, but he did.

"Oh, uhm.. Sure. I can stay for a little while."

A chair was moved next to him.

"Here, take mine. I'll just sit with Joel." Ray spoke, acting as if it wasn't a huge deal. Gavin heard the eagerness in his tone, and knew he was more than willing to sit with Joel.

Meg sat lightly into the chair next to him. She was the only part that he couldn't imagine, so it felt like a black hole was beside him, sucking away at the image he created.

"Gav, you alright?" Geoff sounded like a concerned father.

"Hm? Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just thinking."

"That's a first." Michael added from across the room.

Meg shifted in her chair, about to defend him, when Gavin whispered in her direction, "Don't mind him. He's always like that."

She huffed softly.

"Well, he needs to get off his high horse."

"Nah, he makes a living being a cheeky smartass." Gavin joked.

"Really? What does he do? Annoy people into giving him money?" He could hear her smiling as she spoke.

"No, that's my job. He gets paid for being an angry piss pot at us and video games. It's his personality." He smiled back at her.

"You aren't annoying, but I can see how that's his personality. What about his girlfriend?"

"Ah, fiancé. She's almost the complete opposite."

"Opposites attract. It's the laws of science."

"Are we opposites, then?"

She paused for a moment. Everyone was still talking. No one was paying attention to their quiet conversation.

"Maybe. What do you think, Gavin?"

"I'm not sure. You sound like a very lovely lady. Maybe I'll get to know you better, Doctor Turney."

"Highly unlikely. I'm not allowed to be in relationships with my patients." She was poking fun at him now.

"Well, what about after the surgery?" He cocked his head slightly to the side, trying to appear cuter, but he felt it was just awkward.

She laughed softly at him.

"Maybe. I'll definitely think about it."

He grinned before turning back to the conversation with his friends.

~*~

Gavin opened his eyes in his room. He stared at the ceiling very confusedly.

"What?"

He sat up and looked around. Everything was where he left it. Why did it all seem so strange?

I can see?

A smile broke across his face.

"I can see! Griffon! Geoff!"

He hopped out of bed and sped down the hall, searching room to room for his friends.

They were nowhere to be found.

There was a note on the front door.

/Gavin, we headed out to check on Ray. Glad the surgery went well, but we still have to watch for Ray's recovery./

/Love Geoff, Griffon, and Millie./

"Recovery? From what?"

Gavin went to the bathroom to wash off his face to get rid of some of his drowsiness, but he stopped himself as soon as he started the water.

His eyes.

His eyes weren't hazel anymore. They were brown.

These were not his eyes.

These were Ray's eyes.

The surgery.

He scrambled away from the mirror, his heart quickening.

No.. No, no, no. This can't be happening.

/Gavin? Gavin, what's wrong?/

No.. This isn't real. This can't be real.

/Gavin, calm down. It's just a bad dream./

I took his eyes. He gave me his eyes.

/No.. No, just wake up./

The picture evaporated into the darkness again.

He began to cry.

"Gavin, oh thank god.. It's okay. It's okay. It was just a bad dream."

Meg's voice.

"I-I took his eyes. The surgery. He gave me his eyes and-" He broke off into more sobbing.

"No.. No, the surgery hasn't happened yet. And we aren't replacing your eyes, just seeing if we can drain the extra fluid, white blood cells, and bacteria from them."

Gavin's cries quieted some.

"Wh-Where are the others?"

"They went out to get you breakfast."

"When's the s-surgery?" He hiccupped past his post-fear.

"Around noon." She placed a hand on his arm, attempting to comfort him.

He sniffled and nodded, not encouraging her comfort or discouraging it.

She moved her hand away and sat across from Gavin on the bed with a small sigh.

"Listen, Gavin. We aren't sure that the surgery will work or not but-"

"I don't really expect it to." Gavin interrupted.

"There's a chance that it will work."

"But it's a small one. You said so yourself." Gavin shook his head softly as he continued, "I really appreciate that you're trying, Meg. I think I'll get used to it eventually, you know?"

She was silent for a moment, which she might have been nodding if he could see, and finally spoke.

"Yeah.. You'll get used to it."

He chuckled despite the dismal thoughts running through his head.

"You know, I don't think you would've liked me before now."

"What do you mean?" Her voice was genuinely puzzled.

"I'm obnoxious. I have a lot of words in my vocabulary that everyone else thinks is nonsense. I'm a bit of a dunce-"

It was her turn to interrupt.

"- who has lots of friends who love and care for you. You're pretty funny, or at least entertaining. You're attractive and slightly odd, yet in a good way and.."

She trailed off, her train of thought lost and derailed.

He started to lean forward. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't sure if he could.

Meg closed the gap for both of them.

She pressed her lips gently to his, and while it only lasted a moment, Gavin felt it was much longer. It was such a chaste kiss, but after she pulled away, he could taste her on his lips. Green apple. Sour and sweet.

"I-I'm sorry. I.. Oh dear. I shouldn't have done that-"

Gavin tried to kiss her again, but ended up kissing her cheek.

"It's alright. I didn't mind it at all." He smiled past his red-faced embarrassment.

Meg cleared her throat, sounding frazzled.

"I.. Well. Alright. I, uhm.. Do-.. Do you want your phone? Your roommate, I think his name was Geoff, brought it, and I could help you call him if you want. See where they're at with breakfast.."

Gavin nodded, burying an amused grin at her stuttering. He knew if he had chosen to talk, he'd be just as bad.

Meg moved to pick up the phone and he heard her tapping on the screen for a moment with her fingernails before she set the phone into his hand.

It rang for a moment against his ear before he heard Ray's voice.

"Hey Vav!"

"Hey Ray, where's Geoff?"

"Sitting across from me."

"Gimme the phone, dipshit." Geoff's voice from the background caught his attention.

"What's up, Gavin?" Geoff's annoyance was quickly forgotten as soon as he snatched the phone from Ray.

"I was wondering if you guys were coming back with breakfast. The food here isn't exactly good. It's more like garbage barf."

"Worse than regular barf. Glad I didn't eat that last night. Michael should be down with some McDonalds in a bit."

"Alright Geoff.. You're going to be here after the surgery, right?"

"Of course."

"See you then."

He handed the phone to Meg, or at least held it out for her to take. She hung it up and set it aside, staying silent all the while.

The brunette finally broke the silence.

"Hey Meg?"

"Yeah?"

"What's actually wrong with my eyes?"

She paused.

"I thought I told you. Your eyes need to be cleaned of-"

"No, I mean.. Why do you think it's that?"

"Well, your eyes are fogged to the point that they can't detect any light. We hope it can be fixed with just a simple bit of draining, but your body is doing this for a reason. You might have some cancer cells in your eyes, and they're attacking the source."

"But you don't know for sure?"

"No."

"How are my chances looking for my vision?"

"In all honesty.. Not good."

~*~

After Michael brought him breakfast, he took Meg out into hall to discuss something. What it was, he didn't know, but he munched happily on his food. Michael was a good guy under all of that tough guy exterior.

Meg came back in silent. All he heard was the door open and close.

"What'd he want, Meg?"

No response.

Gavin swallowed the bite in his mouth and asked out to the silence.

"Meg?"

Nothing.

"Huh.. I swore I heard her come back in." He told himself before continuing to eat. He finished quickly and set the wrapper aside.

That's when she spoke up.

"Gavin.. Can I ask you something?"

"Oh! I thought I heard you come in. Sure, ask away."

"Why do you like me?"

That caught him off guard.

"What? Well.. You've just been really nice, not only to me, but to my friends.."

"Ray seems to like you."

Another abrupt statement.

"Ray likes a lot of people."

"Why does it have to be me, Gavin?" She stressed her words frustratedly. Was the fact that he liked her a problem?

"I can't tell you that." He shrugged.

"Why?" She was demanding an answer now.

"Because I don't know the answer."

She sighed and left the room, mumbling something that he couldn't catch.

He was alone.

Well, fucked that one right up, didn't I?

~*~

It was finally time for the surgery. The only way he knew this was when Meg finally came back and told him that she was going to give him something to help him sleep during it and to numb any pain. He nodded dumbly at her words before a prick was on his arm again, just like the first time, and he was suddenly woozy and tired. He fell asleep in seconds.

When Gavin woke, he opened his eyes to the black abyss again. He sighed heavily, wanting to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He sat up, his voice soft in the dark.

"Hello?"

Silence.

He brushed a hand through his hair, and felt fabric shift on his face. He paused, his hand straying to the bandages criss-crossed over his eyes.

"Meg? Geoff?"

Nothing but quite filled his ears.

Where were they?

"Ah, Mr. Free. Glad to see you're awake." A male voice spoke, sending chills down his spine.

"Oh, hello. I, uhm.. Where's Doctor Turney?"

"Doctor Turney is with your friends right now. She didn't want to help with the surgery herself. Now, how do you feel?"

I feel blind, still. He wanted to blurt, but he only replied with, "I feel fine. Sleepy, is all."

"Well, you have to keep these bandages on for today, and we'll remove them to check your vision's improvement later tonight."

"So.. So did it work?" Gavin shifted, a smile growing on his face.

"We believe so."

"Let me talk to my friends! I gotta tell them the good news!" Gavin bounced excitedly in the bed like a toddler. It squeaked in protest and a hand laid itself on Gavin's shoulder.

"Alright, alright. I'll lead you out there."

He helped Gavin to his feet, leading him across the chilled tile and out a door into a bustling hallway. Voices assaulted his ears immediately, and all of them were for him.

"Gav!"

"How'd it-"

"How do you-"

"Oh we're so glad-"

All of them overlapped, and he spoke over all of them.

"Woah, woah, calm down you guys. Bloody hell, I'm blind, not dying." He meant it as a joke, but everyone fell silent.

He cleared his throat, a smile on his face.

"But I have good news. They think the surgery worked."

"Gavin, that's great news!" Meg's voice. Then a hug came that nearly knocked him over.

Gavin hugged Meg tightly as she whispered something into his ear.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Completely forgiven. I was afraid you weren't going to talk to me anymore. I couldn't have that, now could I?"

She laughed softly and pulled away. Someone clapped him on the back.

"You had us worried, Vav." Ray's smile was evident in his voice.

"Seriously fucking worried." Geoff grumbled, but he ruffled the brunette's hair.

Michael wrapped an arm around Gavin's shoulders, seeming glad, but it was hard to tell.

"Well, you asshole, never scare us like this again. It's a bunch of bullshit."

Gavin smiled as they congratulated him, happy that he'd be alright. Meg stood next to him, his hand laced with hers behind their backs.

~*~

Gavin sat on the edge of his bed, a bowl set in his lap from Griffon. She coddled him, and tried not to let him up too much. A tender voice cascaded over him like pleasant waters.

"Gavin, how are you feeling?"

He smiled, turning to the melodic voice.

"I'm feeling just fine, love."

Weight shifted on his bed, and a hand brushed against his knee before taking his hand.

"I'm sorry it didn't work.." Meg mumbled before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He shook his head with a small laugh, "I'm not all that worried about it.. I'm just sad that I can't see you."

"I could help you see."

Gavin raised a brow at his companion, or in her general direction at least.

"How?"

"We'll just use imagination."

She set the bowl onto his nightstand beside his bed and took his hands. She raised them to her cheeks and shut her eyes.

"Just try to imagine as you feel." She murmured.

Gavin drifted his fingers over her cheekbones, then, after bumping into her glasses, along her nose and closed eyes, then her temples and the slope of her forehead. He brushed along her lips and chin, then the frame of her face. A blurred picture formed in his brain, and he began asking for details.

"What color are your eyes?"

"Brown. Just brown."

"And your hair?"

"That's brown too... What color were your eyes, Gavin?" Meg questioned softly as Gavin brushed along her neck.

"What color are they now?" He cocked his head to the side, curious about the answer.

"They're a kind of light gray."

"They used to be hazel." He murmured, hands brushing the slopes of her shoulders. She shivered softly with a nod.

"What about your skin? Describe it the best you can." Gavin pressed on, his hands sliding down her arms to her hands, where he took them in his own.

"I guess it's kind of like a cream. I never pay much attention to myself."

"Because you're a doctor?"

"No, because I'm too busy watching you." She squeezed his hands. "I haven't dared to take my eyes off of you."

"Why? Scared I'll run off?" He joked.

"Nah. I'm scared someone 'll try to steal you. You're a gorgeous man with a damn good personality and a sexy accent. What's not to want?"

"The lack of vision?"

"It adds to your character."

He chuckled softly, "You better come here and kiss me, because I might end up just bumping my nose into you."

She giggled and pressed her lips to his, smiling.

"I love you, Gavin. Blindness and all."


End file.
